


20 Sokeefe Moments (From Heaven)

by 1sexy_illyrian_female



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities, F/M, Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 9 Speculation, Other, Sokeefe - Freeform, keeper of the lost cities book 8.5, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sexy_illyrian_female/pseuds/1sexy_illyrian_female
Summary: Twenty Sophie X Keefe one shots-- that may or may not be related-- all from my brain (I hate to disappoint, but no, God did not send these down from Heaven).Enjoy, and feel free to message me if you have a specific oneshot you want to request (these are, however, not guaranteed).:)
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Sophie/Keefe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Memories

⁛⁛⁛⁛LEGACY SPOILERS: BEWARE⁛⁛⁛⁛

Sophie sat beside Keefe, massaging her sore arm, and winced as feeling flowed back, prickling like millions of needles. After about a minute, Sophie sighed with relief as the "jabbing" stopped and glanced up at the sleeping boy.

Would he ever come back? He'd been asleep for a week, and Sophie missed him so much already.

Part of her wondered when she's grown so attached to the blond boy next to her.

We're just friends.

But she couldn't stop the torrent of memories from raining down on her.

No. We're just friends.

Fitz had visited, but it didn't feel the same as before. His smiles and tiny gifts (that she shoved in a corner of her closet) didn't make her heart flutter anymore.

Ever since the breakup, the tension between them didn't feel like it would ever go away.

But honestly? She didn't care as much as she thought she would.

Sophie fidgeted, boredom weighing heavy on her mind, and finally laid down, too tired to move to a different cot. She closed her eyes, snuggling close to Keefe and absorbing his warmth. She tried to make herself fall into a deep sleep, but instead the memories kept coming like they did every time...

"You must be lost."

The boy's deep voice brought her out of her trance. He wore a level Four uniform, and was sprawled across a bench, watching her with curious, ice blue eyes... (Book One)

She [Ro] pointed to Sophie's desk, and it took Sophie a second to figure out what she meant.

"You changed Iggy's color?" she asked, heading over to his cage, where, sure enough the tiny imp had yet another look. His neatly trimmed, gold, sparkly fur was now a much poofier ice blue with tiny crimps... (Legacy)

"Ro," his daughter corrected, twisting her blue nose piercing. "Romhilda is Grandma's name-and it's gross."

Dimiter gritted his teeth...(Nightfall)

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She told him. When Keefe finally relented, she ducked under his arm and snuck into his room.

"Um... wow," she whispered, stepping back to take in the full effect.

Three of his four walls had been covered floor to ceiling in scribbled-on pieces of paper, like something a serial killer would do. More notes were scattered on the floor, his desk, the bed... (Neverseen)

Keefe looked dressier than usual, in a starched white jerkin and an embroidered gray cape-and Sophie was relieved to see it, since she'd decided to show her support with a dusty-rose gown that was much more Biana's style than hers. She'd also used the gold-flecked eyeliner Biana had been telling her would bring out the glints in her brown eyes-even though she hated drawing attention to their unique-for-an-elf color.

"What?" Sophie asked, wiping under his lashed when she noticed Keefe staring. "Did I smudge it?"

"No, Foster, you look... perfect." (Flashback)

Sophie awoke from her unsettled sleep with a startled squeak as something was dumped over her feet.

"If you don't wake up now," she heard Dex's voice, "I will pour this on your head! Actually, I'll pour it on Keefe's head, too. Maybe it'll make him wake up."

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Sophie sat up quickly, startling Dex, who was inches from pouring something pink with even pinker ice cubes floating in it on her and Keefe's head.

She blushed, realising that Keefe's arm was wrapped around her waist. She probably had pulled it around her when she slept.

"I'm here to um..." he trailed off as he saw Sophie press a hand to her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sophie responded, "I just... the memories keep coming! I can't control them. The only thing in common with them is that they all include Keefe or Ro, but they aren't really-what?" she asked when she saw Dex smirking.

"Oh nothing, it's just..."

"What?"

"You're dreaming about Keefe Sencen."

Sophie laughed, "I guess you're right. I'm just worried. Anyway," She decided it was time for a subject change, "What did you come to tell me?"

"Oh right, I'm here to relieve you of guard duty. Temporarily."

Sophie scowled. "Fitz already made me go shower. I've only been here..." she trailed off, realizing that between worrying about Keefe and having flashbacks, she didn't know how long it had been since Fitz had last come, relieving her of duty and asking to be more than friends.

Which she had politely declined.

"You've been here 4 days since your last," Dex coughed, "bath. Also, since your last full night of sleep, your last full meal, and since you've last seen Wonderboy. So, don't pull the 'but he told me' trick. Fitz told me to come since he's busy. With what he didn't say."

Sophie groaned with frustration. After a glance in Keefe's direction, she stood up and hugged Dex. "Thank you." Sophie whispered. "Even though I don't want to go."

Dex grinned, but hugged her back.

And, with one last glance back at the still form that was Keefe, she raised her crystal to the light and light leaped back to Edaline and Grady's arms.

Literally. Sophie landed right in between an embrace between her two foster parents.

"Oh! Sophie!" It took Grady a moment to realize what happened.

"Oops! Um, sorry." Apologized Sophie, her face burning.

Edaline laughed, "It's okay, Sophie. A hug is always welcome. Just next time give us a word of warning!"

Sophie laughed, the smile quickly fading.

Grady cleared his throat. "So, uh, how's Tha- I mean Keefe?"

"The same. He's asleep, and nothing's working. I just want him to wake up and make fun of me." Her bottom lip trembled, and she mentally slapped herself.

It was just Keefe! She didn't like him like that!

Edaline had a knowing look in her eyes that Sophie found very suspicious as her mom reassured her. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. Fitz slept for longer, remember? Oh! And I just remembered, I made you some Mallowmelt!"

Grady squeezed Sophie's shoulder, and Sophie was grateful for the distraction.

"He'll wake up soon." Edaline whispered softly into Sophie's ear, "I promise."

If only it came true.


	2. Irresistible

CONTAINS A FEW LEGACY SPOILERS!

Sophie missed Keefe.

They had moved him from the healing center to the Shores of Solace, because after being asleep for a year and 14 days, Elwin didn't think he was waking up anytime soon, to Sophie's dismay.

So she knocked softly on Keefe's door, waiting for Ro to open the door.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder this time, but there was still no reply.

"You can go straight in." Sophie jumped when she heard Ro's voice, but nervously opened the door.

The first thing she saw was Keefe asleep, as usual, and his mysterious gold notebook open on his desk.

"I was looking through it." Ro explained, shutting the door to give Sophie some "privacy with Hunkyhair".

Sophie felt her brows draw together with concern as she moved toward the bed, noticing a change in Keefe.

Keefe's infamous hair was unruly, tumbling over his forehead in a soft golden waterfall. Sophie noticed how his hair had grown longer, it now almost covered his brows in a thick array of waves. Sophie also noticed that the gentle dusting of freckles he had were fading from not being in the sun as much. She studied his long lashes, proportional nose, and smooth skin, noting that his cheeks were no longer pale and sickly, but had a very slight, almost unnoticeable flush of color.

Sophie randomly recalled the way his icy blue eyes had glistened at her when he had given her the paintings.

They were irresistibly appealing.

With a shock Sophie realized that as gorgeous as she thought Fitz's eyes were, Keefe's were irresistible. She could never say no to them.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and bent to pick up the gold notebook and sucked in a breath when she saw what was there. She sank onto the bed next to the sleeping form of Keefe and took another long look at the page.

It was another one of Keefe's drawings, but this time of a girl. But not just any girl.

It was Sophie.

Her eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were shining with happiness, bringing out the gold glints in her unusually brown eyes. Her hair was soft and thrown back from her face as if she was moving. Her lips were parted in a huge smile.

Sophie sucked in a breath when she realized that this was the day Keefe had given her the paintings, but from his perspective.

After studying Keefe's face, Sophie turned her gaze back to the drawing. She bent to read a note made in the corner. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped the gold-bound-book and threw her arms around Keefe's shoulders, finally startling him awake.


	3. The Necklace

Sophie, Keefe, Tam, Linh, Biana, and Fitz (with their bodyguards, of course) went shopping in Atlantis, courtesy of Biana.

Long story short, they ended up spending hours shopping, courtesy of you-know-who, yet again.

Finally, they all went back to Biana's room for another long hour of commenting on her prizes.

Keefe and Sophie sat on the floor, their backs against the bed, while Fitz was sprawled on the bed. Dex was looking on with what looked like a slight interest from a comfy chair, Tam was brooding in his usual dark corner, while Linh was sitting on a chair, eagerly commenting on Biana's new accessories.

After about two minutes, Keefe squirmed and awkwardly turned to Sophie, cleared his throat, and whispered in her ear, "I found this in Atlantis and thought you'd like it." He took out a red, velvet-covered box that made Sophie's heart flutter strangely. Keefe handed it to her, his cheeks flushed slightly red. She opened it and gasped, drawing everyone's attention. The box held a glittering silver necklace with a deep red moonlark pendant. Sophie jumped as Keefe reached over to fasten in around her throat, adding it to her collection.

"Um, so, do you like it?" Keefe asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I love it!"

The entire time Fitz was doing his best to avoid looking at the two of them, Dex was continuing to watch Biana, and Biana, Linh, and Ro were softly chanting Team Foster-Keefe, causing Sophie and Keefe to flush red.


	4. Gio(vani) DiLeo (pt 1)

"Aw, I didn't know the Mysterious Lady F was such a softy." Keefe smirked.

"Well, we can't just leave him here!" Sophie gestured to the 7 year old boy in her arms. They had been on a trip to the Forbidden Cities to get more E.L. Fudges for Keefe (why it was so important, Sophie had no clue), when they had stumbled upon the lost little boy crying for his parents.

"Here, let me take him." Sophie hesitated before placing the small boy in Keefe's arms. "Awww he feels better already. Don't you?" Keefe talked in an adorable baby voice.

Sophie giggled. "I didn't know you were such a softy."

Keefe grinned. "Anything to make Lady Fos-Boss smile again. You were doing the whole zombie-apocalypse look again, so that's why I offered to come."

Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled, "More like you demanded-that-we-drop-our-bodyguards-and-run."

Keefe grinned again, yet his eyes were soft as he said, "That's why you love me."

I do.

Wait what?!

"What's with the surprised and... fluttery... emotions, Foster?" Keefe raised an eyebrow.

"I-- um-- well I just-- um-- saw someone who kind of-- um-- looked like-- like Alvar-- but it was a human-- um because they had brown eyes so it couldn't be him."

Nice going, Sophie. He's TOTALLY going to believe that.

Keefe set the boy down, amusement and something... deeper... in his eyes. He stepped closer, and his hand gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering by her cheek and his breath spreading warm tingles across her cheeks. "When will you ever learn," he breathed softly, "that you can't lie to an empath?"


	5. Gio(vani) DiLeo (pt 2)

Sophie's face flushed and her heart went into hummingbird mode, until the small boy's tears made Keefe step away to pick him up into his arms. Sophie's cheek felt cold without the warmth of Keefe's hand.

"So," Keefe said, clearing his throat, "how should we start looking for his parents?"

Sophie thought for a moment, trying to regain her composure, before saying, "He looks old enough to answer some questions, I mean, if they're simple."

She took the boy from Keefe's arms before setting him on a nearby bench. She squatted, balancing on the balls of her feet so they were on the same plane. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked gently.

"Gio." He said softly. Then, "Giovani DiLeo. But I don't like it so Mami calls me Gio."

"I like the name Gio and Giovani." Sophie said, holding back a grin. Gio was so cute.

She felt Keefe wrap his arms around her arms and lift her back up to a standing position. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Do you know your parent's names, Gio?" Keefe asked, his mouth by her ear. Sophie couldn't think straight.

"Yup!" The little boy chirped, "Bianca and Peter DiLeo!"

"Wait..." Sophie started, "You mean the actors Bianca and Peter DiLeo? Like the 'I'm so filthy rich I could buy the world' Bianca and Peter DiLeo?"

"Yup!"

"Looks like we have a case of 'runaway rich boy'" Keefe smirked.


	6. Gio(vani) DiLeo (pt 3)

"Do you know where you last saw them, baby?" Sophie asked softly when Gio looked like he was about to cry.

"I—" he hiccupped, fighting tears.

"Aw, it's okay, don't cry." Sophie panicked, she really wanted to get Gio home, and such a sweet little boy didn't deserve to be lost, and she really didn't want to hand him over to the cops, since that would probably just scare him.

Sophie's words didn't help, in fact, they made him burst out bawling.

"Well now look what you did, Keefe, you made him cry!"

"I... actually I think that was you." Keefe had the decency to look ashamed as he said it.

Sophie didn't know what to say to that so she just turned and tended to Gio.

As soon as she managed to calm Gio down, she realized that Keefe's "mad empath skills" would probably work better here, so after explaining the situation to Keefe, she left to take a quick walk around and look for a restaurant or grocery store, since Gio (and Keefe and her) were hungry.

When she came back with two containers of E L Fudges and some Goldfish, Keefe and Gio were gone from the bench they had been previously been sitting.

"Aargh!" Sophie ran a hand through her hair, doubtlessly messing it up, but she didn't care at this point.

"Well someone sounds frustrated."

"Keefe!" Sophie spun around to see Keefe standing there with Gio next to him. "When I saw you gone, I thought the cops, or maybe some kidnapper had come, or-or even the Neverseen, and—"

Keefe strode up to her and hugged her, and Sophie melted into his arms. "Foster, there's no need to worry. I'll never leave you." The words felt foreshadowing, but for what Sophie didn't know.

All too soon, she felt Keefe pull away, though the butterflies—no—dragons in her stomach didn't pull away. In fact, as soon as Keefe flashed his Trademark Smirk™ the dragons came back in a rush that left her lightheaded.

"Sophie?" Keefe asked urgently, his ice blue eyes being the only thing Sophie could concentrate on. She was swimming in a sea of ice blue, though instead of being frigid, the water was cool and gentle against her skin.

"Your eyes are so pretty." She whispered.

"I know, Foster, no need to-- are you okay? You feel a little—" He was cut off as everything faded to black.


	7. Seven Seconds of Heaven

The title was a coincidence... woah...

When Fitz broke up with Sophie, it just about crushed Sophie's heart. She went home, stormed upstairs, and locked the door, despite Edaline and Grady's protests. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed until the tears refused to come. She flopped over and stared at the ceiling in agony.

Eventually, she was roused by the sound of angry whispering outside her door. The first voice was obviously Sandor's but the second was too hushed to identify. Finally, the whispering stopped and she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Sophie? Can I come in?" For a second Sophie was shocked. Did Keefe just call her Sophie? What happened to Foster?

After 30 seconds of debating with herself, she finally whispered, "Yeah." and went to unlock the door.

Keefe stepped in, but Sophie continued to stand there. Keefe looked down at her, his eyes full of conflict and compassion. Part of her dully noticed he had grown, but the other half of her was still numb with pain.

"Hey," he whispered. It was only then that she remembered that Keefe was an Empath. She looked away and backed up a step. Sophie didn't notice how his feet grew closer or how his arm reached out until she was pulled against his chest. And it all came loose.

Every.

Single.

Thing.

She cried for Fitz, for her human family, for her adopted family, for her being matchless, but oddly enough, she cried the hardest for Keefe Sencen.

They sank onto Sophie's carpet, and Keefe pulled her onto his lap as, for the second time that day, Sophie cried until the tears were no more.

After sitting with her face buried in Keefe's shoulder for 20 minutes, Keefe finally whispered, "Feel better now?" His voice sounded shaky, and Sophie felt the need to crack a joke to help him out.

"That's a stupid question. You're the Empath." She peeked to see Keefe grinning down at her. When their eyes met, his smile grew bigger, making Sophie blush. Suddenly he stood up, dumping Sophie onto the floor. "Well, I guess that's a a yes to me feeling better, considering you just dumped me on the floor." Sophie commented.

"I am the Empath, and the person with the most gorgeous hair the room. In the universe, actually." Sophie rolled her eyes as she stood up from the imprint in the petals.

"Only you could relate your hair to being an Empath."

"I'm glad we agree."

Sophie rolled her eyes again, but frustratingly couldn't think of a reply.

Keefe picked up the conversation from there. "But really, you good? I mean, if you ever want me to, like, come over again, you just gimme a call on your imparter, you know?"

Sophie smiled sadly, "I might have to take you up on that offer." she whispered. Keefe moved closer. His face was tilted down, just inches from hers. Sophie swallowed, suddenly nervous. His lips curved up in a gentle smile, and Sophie was suddenly very aware of their surroundings. Keefe reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to be nervous." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear as he drew her closer.

"I know." she whispered. Keefe didn't reply, but instead looked down at Sophie with a sad smile. He leaned even closer and pressed his forehead against hers. She thought her heart might explode, it was fluttering so much. Not that that was romantic or anything, but it was true.

"What were you thinking about? Whatever it was it made you happy." Sophie blushed.

"Your eyes." And suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. And it was heaven. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. Sophie sighed through her nose and slid her arms around his neck. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but they were the best 7 seconds of Sophie's life.


	8. Afraid of Heights (pt 1)

The Neverseen has been defeated and the elves get a day in the human world...

"Woah. Are we going on that?" asked Fitz, gesturing to the blue loop-de-loop roller coaster.

Sophie grinned, "If you're up for the challenge!"

"I am!" Shouted Keefe, dragging Sophie towards Blue Fire, one of Europa Park's top rides.

"Anyone else?" Sophie asked.

"Haha, there's no way that Keefe is going on there without me." Tam said with a challenging smirk.

"In that case I'm in too!" called Biana.

Fitz decided to stay back with Linh, and so did Dex and Marella, surprisingly.

"Stay out of trouble!" she called, while Keefe dragged her, Tam, and Biana towards the menacing ride.

As they stood in line, Sophie bounced up and down excitedly. She had always wanted to go to Europa Park, but her family hadn't had the money to travel to Germany to go.

Blue Fire, especially, was the ride she had always wanted to ride on. Apparently there was new technology that the human used in engineering it. Something having to do with magnets for the boost at the beginning?

"Excited, Foster?"

Sophie grinned, "Yeah. I've always wanted to come here."

"Well, now you are. And with the hottest elf this world has ever known." Keefe gestured to the girls behind them in line ogling him.

Sophie felt a pang of jealousy, and quickly tried (and failed) to push it down.

Keefe smirked. "Don't worry, Foster," he leaned in and whispered, "I'm all yours."

Her breath hitched and her heart fluttered... until Tam interrupted the moment with, "Guys, hate to interrupt the moment... not, but we're up now."

Sophie tugged an eyelash as they got onto the ride.

"Don't worry, Keefe," called Tam from behind, "I'm sure Sophie can hold your hand if you're scared."

"And I'm sure Biana can hold yours!" Keefe called back.

Sophie and Biana groaned.

As the ride started, Sophie gave Keefe a quick explanation on the whole "weird human mad scientist thing"

As the coaster blasted forward, Sophie gripped Keefe's hand and was thrown back in her seat. She screamed with joy as they coasted up the first hill and swooped into the loop-de-loop.

"WHOOOOHOOOO!!!" The humans and elves alike screamed as they dived through aileron and barrel rolls, swooping and turning like a bird.

When the ride ended Sophie laughed as her knees knocked together and she leaned on Keefe.

"Tam practically left nail marks, he held my hand so tightly!" Biana complained, laughing, as Tam blushed.

Keefe grinned, "We're going again right, right?"

"Of course!" Tam, Biana, and Sophie said simultaneously, all three grinning like idiots.

Keefe smirked, "Well, then what are we waiting for?!"

The group went another time.

And another.

And another.

Until finally, they remembered Fitz, Dex, Linh, and Marella and convinced everyone to go.

At the end of the day Sophie and Keefe sat while everyone else was on Silver Star, a huge drop ride.

Sophie admitted that, as much as she teleported, she hated drop rides, so she stayed behind with Keefe to wait.

"So..." began Keefe.

"So?"

"How has your day been?"

"Amazing," Sophie said, smiling, "How has yours been?"

Keefe laughed, "No need to sound so formal, Foster."

Sophie blushed.

"But it's been fun. I mean, I got to spend the day with my favorite telepath."

"Fitz?" Sophie asked confused.

Keefe grinned, "No, silly, you!" He leaned closer. "Don't tell Fitz," he whispered, "But I like you better than him."

"You- you do?" Sophie wondered why her heart was fluttering.

"Yep."

And then Keefe kissed her.

And it was bliss.


	9. Afraid of Heights (pt 2)

The kiss was amazing.

It felt as if all the positive emotions Sophie had ever felt melted together into that one kiss. It was, by far, way better than Dex's kiss (no offense to Dex, though).

Sophie poured out so much love into that kiss, that by the time she realized that she was inflicting on Keefe, he was limp in her arms.

She mentally cursed herself.

And, it just so happened, that at that moment, Fitz, Biana, Dex, and everyone else left the exit from Silver Star.

"What happened?!" yelled Biana, running over.

"Um... Sophie and I were... talking, and--" Keefe started, only to be interrupted by Linh.

"Haha no. You weren't just talking." Surprising, giving Linh's general sweet appearance.

"Bu--" Sophie started.

"Jeez, Sophie, I'm not even a fangirl like these two, and I can see you weren't just talking." Fitz said, and Sophie blushed as Keefe smirked.

"Oh, don't you dare give me that stupid smirk, Keefe," Sophie whispered, "You're in trouble, too."

"Am not." He whispered back, a fake scowl on his face.

Am too."

Am no--"

"I'm going to quote Keefe," Dex said, "and say that anything you're saying that we can't hear means we're going to assume you're flirting."

"But that doesn't mean we want to hear it!" Blurted Tam, "Nuh-uh, I especially don't want to hear Keefe's cringy attempts at flirting."

"Who are you calling cringy?" Keefe cocked an eyebrow.

"You, and let's not even get started on your weird hair obsession."

"Sheesh, take a look in the mirror, Bangs Bo--"

"Keefe and Tam!" Biana, Linh, and Sophie yelled simultaneously, then looked at each other and giggled.

"Let's go eat at the Food Loop." suggested Sophie.

"Alright." agreed Marella.

"Okay." said Fitz.

"Fiiiiine." sighed Biana, but she shot Sophie a look that said I want the real details later.

When they were seated at the circular table, Keefe leaned over and whispered, "Don't think I didn't notice you blushing when the girls were drilling you for details. Or your subject change."

"I'm sure you did," replied Sophie, "but you should know that this has been one of my favorite days since we defeated the Neverseen."

"Not the best?"

"The day when you, Fitz, and Tam had an epic hair-styling battle was pretty great."

"It was," Keefe agreed, "but that kiss was even better."

Sophie blushed, "It was."

And she mentally marked that day as the best day after defeating the Neverseen when Keefe leaned in to kiss her, not even caring that everyone was watching.

And she kissed him back wholeheartedly.


	10. Keefe POV~ Ch 11 (pt 1)

This is Keefe's perspective on Chapter 11 in Legacy. Brace yourselves, this one is LONG.

SPOILER ALERT! Contains Legacy spoilers!

~[QUICK RECAP]~  
Keefe is in Sophie's room after telling her that Bronte might be her bio father. Sophie freaks out and clutches Keefe's hand, enabling him to send her soothing blue breezes. Sophie has just been appointed leader of Team Valiant.

WARNING! This will take direct quotes from the chapter, and does contain spoilers!

ELEVEN

"We don't know anything for sure." Keefe reminded Sophie as she tightened her grip on his hand. He knew that it was a lame excuse... he could literally feel her disbelief, anger betrayal, sadness, and so, so much more.

Those words wouldn't-- couldn't calm those emotions.

He sighed. Sometimes being an Empath really sucked, especially when the girl you love loves you but doesn't know she loves you and is dating your best friend who loves the same girl, but she doesn't really love him, she loves you.

Confusing, right? Talk about a love triangle.

"It's just a theory." Keefe insisted, hoping to at least slow the flood of emotions that were threatening to drown Sophie.

"But it makes sense!" Sophie exclaimed. Keefe could feel Foster's emotions spiraling, and he sent her another breeze of calm.

Jeez, did she know how cute she looked when she was worrying?

Ro smirked from across the room, obviously suspecting what Keefe was thinking about. He glared at her.

"I... Don't know what to do with this information." Sophie confessed, rubbing her left temple with the hand that wasn't enveloped by Keefe's.

Suddenly Keefe felt hysteria bubble up, and he quickly sent her feelings of love and calm.

"Easy there, Foster." He was starting to get really worried about her.

He shivered as waves of panic came flooding through his senses, and he quickly soothed them.

Finally, when Keefe grew worried that the panic would overcome her, Keefe gently grasped both her hands and pulled her out of her "pillow nest" and looked into her panicked, yet soft, golden flecked eyes.

He was in danger.

He was falling in love, deeper and deeper with every touch, every word, every glance.

His heart flipped, and he sent a silent prayer of thanks that Sophie wasn't an Empath.

"I get it-- this is huge," he told her, "But try to remember that even if it's true-- and we don't know if it is-- it's also not bad."

"How can you say that?"

He felt her disbelief, her anger, her frustration.

He didn't blame her for any of them.

"Well," he started, dragging his free hand down his face, "For one thing... Bronte's not a murderer. Or part of the Neverseen-- and I'm not saying that to compare your life to mine--"

"I know." Sophie assured him, squeezing his hand gently. He almost choked on the tenderness that was radiating off of her.

God, he loved her. It hurt, how much he loved her.

But that was another day's problem. Now he had to be there for his girl.

"How am I supposed to work with him?" Foster whispered, waves of worry, panic, and fear floating off her.

Then, "Bronte can't know that I know."

"Why? Isn't that why we're doing this?"

Sophie pulled her hands free and scooted away, no doubt trying to save him from the Vomit Vibes she was throwing his way.

Not like it worked.

Like he'd told Sophie right before they gone to Nightfall, distance doesn't do anything.

She was talking about how Bronte was a Councillor, so she couldn't tell him, but all Keefe could focus on were her lips.

Plush and soft, it took all his self control not to reach out and kiss her senseless.

Sheesh, he hadn't even had his first kiss and yet was already thinking about being naughty around her.

"...enormous mess of everything." Sophie finished.

"Okaaaaaaay," He thought for a second, trying to remember what she just said, "But if you never tell anyone..." He stopped letting her fill in the gap.

If she never told anyone who her biological father was... She'd be Unmatchable forever.

"I know." His girl whispered, "but... what can I do?"

Keefe had no answer.

And then he felt the rage start.

Sophie Elizabeth Foster was Mad with a capital M.

"Hey," Keefe reached out to hug her, but pulled back, instead awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter, okay? Like I said yesterday, no one's going to care about your matchmaking status-- or no one who matters, anyway."

Like me, he thought, I don't care. I love you either way.

"And now," he continued, "you even have the Council promising to back you up if there's any drama."

"Yeah, because Bronte wants to keep his job." She grumbled. "And he's clearly hoping I'll make it easy on everyone and just stay single forever-- like him. Ugh, that's probably why it's no big deal to expect that."

She punched a pillow, her anger concerning Keefe. He didn't like seeing her unhappy.

Sophie clawed at said pillow, trying to rip it, but obviously not knowing of the strength of Elven pillows.

Keefe gave her another reassuring shoulder pat, but when Foster threw the pillow aside and buried her head in her hands, Keefe growled "Screw it." (much to Ro's delight) and wrapped his arms around her fragile form.

"Alright, Foster," he murmured, his head going dizzy from the sweet smell of her hair, "I think we're getting way ahead of ourselves here..."


	11. Keefe POV~ Ch 11 (pt 2)

~[QUICK RECAP]~  
Keefe hugged Sophie close and whispered "All right, Foster, I think we're getting way ahead of ourselves here..."

ELEVEN (cont)

Keefe's heart was beating so fast he was sure Sophie could feel it, and he couldn't concentrate with her smell in his nose.

She smelled sweet, liked vanilla and Panakes, though the Panakes was probably due to the perfume Dex had given her.

He was talking about Bronte, but his mind was thinking about her head on his chest and her tears on his jerkin.

Not like he minded, though.

He'd and do anything and everything for his Foster. Anything to make her happy.

He'd even do horrible things to his hair for her... Though it might take a little begging with her honey brown eyes.

"...Then I'll grab his hands while you ask if he's your father-- and boom. My mad Empath skills will get you your answer." He finished.

"But... Then he'll know I know," Sophie reminded him. "And if he is my father--"

"Then at least you guys will understand each other," Keefe supplied.

Why can't everything be this easy, he wondered, why can't I just tell her?

No, he debated with himself, I can't risk losing her. Not now, when I need her the most.

He inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward.

But it was true. He couldn't survive without her. And now, with everything going on, she needed him as well. He wouldn't... Couldn't risk losing her.

Sophie sighed, and Keefe felt it against his chest, giving him butterflies, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am-- how many times do I have to tell you I'm a genius before you start believing me?" He laughed nervously.

The close proximity was making his heart go crazy.

Scratch that, his pulse was gone when he felt butterflies in his chest.

But they weren't his.

"Anyway," Keefe continued, his speech coming out quicker than usual, "back to my brilliant facts-- and moving on to number three! Once you confront Bronte--"

"Hopefully in a super dramatic way," Ro cut in, making Sophie and Keefe both jump so hard Sophie's forehead crashed into Keefe's chin.

Keefe had never hated his bodyguard so much than in moment.

She smirked at him. "Forgot you weren't alone?"

Keefe scowled at her, while Sophie addressed her bodyguards.

After getting a loooooong speech from Sandor addressing his duty to protect her and blah blah blah (during which Keefe was guiltily admiring Sophie's soft blond hair), Keefe assured Sophie that he would never call "Team Valiant" by its true name... And gave her a new nickname.

"You're going to have to get used to me calling you the Lovely Lady F." He commented, a smirk on his face.

Sophie tried to smile, but it mostly resulted in a grimace.

Keefe could feel the hope fade out and he grew worried again.

"Stick to the facts, Foster," he begged, taking her cool palm in his. He started talking about genetics, while his heart frustratingly pointed out how warm and soft her hand was, and how he wouldn't have a problem holding it forever.

Genetics, his brain said, we're talking about genetics.

Foster, his heart said, I love her.

I know. But we have to be there for her. We have to be a friend first.

His heart had nothing to say to that.

"...So you and Bronte both being Inflictors might not mean what we think it means."

"Exactly," Ro said. "For the record, I'm totally on Team Not-The-Daddy."

"You are?" Keefe asked, surprised.

"Yup! I've seen the guy, remember? No way his daughter could be our little blond hottie right here."

"Unless she gets that from her mom," Keefe reminded her, but he agreed.

For one, Sophie was way too cute to be Bronte's daughter, and for two, with all the dread Sophie was feeling, Keefe wanted someone else to be her dad.

Preferably someone that Sophie would love and who wouldn't hurt his Foster.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better," Sophie tugged on her eyelashes, "but we all know what's going to happen here. Bronte's going to confirm that he's my father. And then he's going to beg me not to tell anyone and--"

"And then you'll have to decide what you're going to do." Keefe interrupted, trying to keep Sophie from overthinking the situation, "You do have a choice in this, Foster."

He wished Sophie was back in his arms.

"Bronte even--" Sophie stopped, and panic blasted through Keefe's senses. He tried to send her a mental breeze, but she jerked her hands away.

"He even what?" Keefe asked, "and what's with the fresh blast of panic?"

He started to worry. "So. Remember what you said earlier about suspense killing you? I think I might be getting there."

"Same." Sandor and Ro agreed.

"The Council was the one who ordered the memory break on Prentice when they were looking for me. And Bronte pretty much less the charge, didn't he?"

"I think so," Keefe agreed slowly, trying to find out what Sophie way getting at, "I know he was definitely a big part of it."

Sophie hugged herself, and Keefe desperately wished he was the one she was hugging.

"Right. So... If he was also secretly party of Project Moonlark... He basically forced Prentice to sacrifice himself for no reason. Or maybe he did it for show, to cover up his own involvement? Either way that's..."

Keefe was hit with waves of disgust as he reassured Sophie.

Keefe gave a tired smile as he felt a glimmer of hope, "See? It's not all doom and gloom."

"It's a mess." Sophie corrected.

"It might be a mess." Keefe insisted, "Don't forget facts 1 and 2."

He hated seeing Sophie so miserable.

And suddenly Sophie pulled him into a hug. His stomach must have done a thousand flips, and his arms were stiff around her, but he loved every second of it.

"Thank you," Sophie's whispered against his neck, her lips brushing his skin and sending shivers down his spine, "I mean it, Keefe. I don't know if I'd be able to get through this without you."

Keefe finally relaxed in her arms, tucking his head into her shoulder. "Yes you could. You're Lady Foster. The Dire Wolf of Team Fancy-Pants. And I gotta say, you look awfully cute in a crown."

He felt her embarrassment and grinned.

She's cute when she blushes. He thought, his heart doing tiny flips.

"And I know I keep saying this," he continued, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and breathing in the smell of her hair, "but I want to make sure you don't forget it. No matter what happens with Bronte, or whatever else we learn about your biological parents, or whether you stay Unmatchable or not, it's all going to be okay. I promise."

And in that moment, everything was okay.


	12. Why? (Keefe POV)

I feel stupid writing this down like some sort of diary, but I need to let it out somehow (and talking to Ro is absolutely not an option).

Sometimes we just need someone to ask us if we're okay.

Someone to trust us.

Someone to love us.

And Foster is that person.

Even if she doesn't know it... doesn't feel it, I love her, and she, even if it's platonic, loves me back.

But then I ruined it. Multiple times.

I was so close. I could feel it before I left for the Neverseen.

The gold sparkles in her eyes, the warm blush on her cheeks, the snowflakes dusting her long lashes... I wanted to kiss her. I probably could've, and she would've kissed me back. But then I had to go and mess it all up and join the frickin Neverseen.

At the time it felt like the right choice but... aaarrrrggggghhhhhhhhh!

Why? Why do I get so close and then mess it all up again? Why do other people get so many do overs, and I get... none? Why do other people get the girl, get everything they could possibly want, and I get... nothing?

I guess I'm jealous of Fitz. He's my best friend, and I've always confided in him, but Foster's pulling us apart. She doesn't mean to, and I'm not blaming her, she has so much on her shoulders already, but why does Fitz always get it all, including her? Why--

Keefe stopped writing when he heard the knock on his door. He quickly shoved his gold sketchbook-- which now doubled as a notebook and sketchbook-- in the hidden drawer and assumed a casual position on his bed.

"What now?"

Lord Cassius sighed as he opened the door. "Your girlfriend is calling a meeting with the Black Swan so get ready to go."

"She's not my girlfriend." Keefe glared at his dad for the "slip-up".

"But you want her to be." Lord Cassius flashed a very Keefe-like smirk, and Ro grinned from the corner.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?" Keefe shouted ripping a hand through his perfectly tousled hair. "WHO CARES WHAT I THINK? WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

Lord Cassius sighed, an expression of plastered on his face. "We're leaving in 10 minutes."

"No," Keefe gave a smug smirk, "You're leaving in 10 minutes. I'm leaving now."

Lord Cassius sighed. "If you must."

Keefe rolled his eyes, grabbed Ro's hand, and light leaped away with a blinding flash.

**Author's Note:**

> This is updated in my free time, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to message me if you have a specific oneshot you want to request (these are, however, not guaranteed). My instagram (fan acc) is @sokeefster, or you can message me here.


End file.
